erebusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
"I knew I could not stop for Hood, for his hounds called to me as a bitch calls her pup. 'No mother', said I, 'I must leave the den this day'. I knew I could not stop for Hood, so Hood must stop for me." - The Tale of Baelor the Dragonslayer, Chapter 13: The Fall of Voraghamanthar the Black It is said that a soul is an ancient thing. Stitched within are the threads of every life its ever inhabited. If this interpretation of the soul is to be believed, then it isn't a far stretch to claim that only the most ancient and powerful souls are found within the vessels of the Dwarf. But it wasn't always this way. The Dwarf first appeared in the South as raiders--rising from the earth to sack highways and raze cities, ignoring fortifications and disappearing into the earth as quickly as they came. It was originally thought they used some sort of magic to achieve their attacks, but in reality, their powerful bodies and short stature made them perfect tunnelers. The ideal slave sent instead of their Dragon masters who were bound to the North. This slavery would not last, however. For the Second War in Heaven would start with the flourishing of Souls. Bear in mind that even the Aeytheri found themselves an equal in Dragonkind, existing in total war with them for millenia. In truth, it appeared that this young race would be obliterated by what amounted to Gods--and they almost were.It is said that nearly ALL Dwarves were slain the war that was said to be pointless, like a flea biting at the ankle. Perhaps it was that hubris that led the fall of the first of their kind. The fall of the black dragon Voraghamanthar is perhaps one of the most well recorded tales in history. The beast was slain at the hands of Baelor, who had clipped its wings and rode the creature west out of Valfothr. The creature was so massive that some suggested it to be visible from the Heartland as a dark raven that eclipsed the sun. It fell into the lands of Endor, home of the Faerin. Where it fell its black blood enthralled the land--thrusted it into the nightmare-scape now known as Adar. Baelor died during the fall, though his body was retrieved and he was honored as the First Dwarven King. It is said that at his funeral pyre, Hood himself appeared to retrieve his soul--the two embraced as old friends. The war would not be over, however--the fall of Voraghamanthar was a harsh blow to the previously divided Dragonkin, and seeing one of their kind slain would lead many to ally for the total destruction of their creation. In the modern day, Dwarves have retreated into their under-cities, and though the reason why is unknown, they have sealed these cities off both from beneath and above. Furthermore, as Heartland explorers go in search of their cities, few return with stories of strange beings - Dwarf but not Dwarf, dark of skin and red of eye, murderous and powerful, it is said that the Heartlands are but a facade for what lie beneath. Culture Dwarven culture is structured around reverence of their mortal Dwarven Lords, and their King who rules from the Mithril Hall. These figures are not bred but forged through earthly pursuits - be that of blood, knowledge, or even faith - a Dwarven Lord is a person who has reached the absolute pinnacle of his or her craft, and their King is one who has reached absolute perfection in all earthly pursuits. Mithril is perhaps the second most important method by which one can learn of Dwarven culture, for many civil wars have been fought for the control of that strange ore first excavated by their kind while still enslaved by Dragonkin. This mineral is of a hardness and sheen that knows no equal, and it is unknown whether it is naturally occurring, for it has yet to be discovered elsewhere in Erebus. This metal, when forged properly is of a craft that rivals even Aeytheri artifacts. Of course, to melt metal so impressive would require an equally impressive forge, and furthermore an equally impressive smith. Dwarven cities as such have no bailiffs, and instead they have Smithlords. Though not all Smithlords are allowed to work with Mithril (only Greatsmiths are), simple Iron in their hands can be tempered to a degree beyond what any other mortal race is capable of. Below the Smithlord are the Stonemasons who are of an ancient bloodline. Their people are muscular and stout, their arms capable of cleaving through stone as though it were foliage. A pickaxe in their hands is a wondrous tool of art and war, and the cities that they have constructed are impossibly large - especially given the fact that they are carved out of stone rather than wrought up as most cities on the surface are. In fact, there are so many Dwarven cities that many have been found beneath even the Heartlands, all interconnected by what are called Deep Roads. Some Deep Roads exist so deep in the earth that most question if Dwarvenkind could have constructed them in so short a time span - leading some to believe that perhaps Dragonkin didn't create Dwarves, but rather re purpose them. Most of these roads are long abandoned, and Dwarven cities beneath the Heartlands are hotly contested by warring surface Lords who vie for their riches. Traits Ability Score Increase: '''Your Constitution increases by 2. '''Age: '''Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they are considered young until reaching the age of 50. On average, a Dwarf lives to be about 350 years old. '''Alignment: '''Most Dwarves are lawful, deriving this nature from the laws of earth and stone. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fairness and a belief that one only deserves royalty should it be attained. '''Size: Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall, and average 180 lbs. Your size is medium. Speed: '''25 feet. A dwarf's body is not nimble, but the power it houses is of a kind almost otherworldly. Because of this: Dwarves can wear heavy armor without reducing their speed. '''Dwarven Resilience: '''You have advantage against saving throws versus pison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Furthermore, you are not affected by the cold whatsoever. '''Powerful Build: '''You count as one size larger when determining how much you can lift or carry. '''Dwarven Combat Training: '''You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. '''Tool Proficiency: '''You gain proficiency with an artisan's tool of your choice. '''Stonecunning: '''Whenever you make a history check regarding stonework, you are considered proficient x2 for that check. '''Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Due to their ancient servitude, Dwarves have no language of their own and instead use Draconic, a harsh and guttural language that is very difficult to learn and speak. '''Earthly Pursuits: '''As a Dwarf, you gain additional traits based off of the earthly pursuit you have chosen. Pursuit of Knowledge Having dedicated their lives to the pursuit of wisdom and knowledge, such Dwarves tend to be naturally cunning, having a particular affinity for tomes and exploration. They tend to have an almost shamanistic reverence of earth and stone, though still tend to follow the Vigil's teachings. '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Wisdom and intelligence scores both increase by 1. '''Language: '''You gain an additional language that you can speak, read, and write. Pursuit of Perfection They have dedicated their lives to the perfection of crafts. Such Dwarves tend to become Greatsmiths or Stonemasons. They are hungry for a chance to prove themselves, or to better their craft. Failure to them is only when one gives up trying. '''Tool Proficiency: '''Any tool you are proficient with is made doubly so, and your ability to create things with that tool is done so in half the time. Pursuit of Prowess The martial pursuit of prowess is both the pursuit of war and battle. Such Dwarves have dedicated their lives to becoming like stone: resilient and impossibly hard. They are strong and hardy after decades of battle, both mock and real. A Dwarf of this kind usually boasts his scars, both physical and mental. '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your strength score increases by 2. '''Dwarven Armor Training: '''You have proficiency with light and medium armor.